The Real Alpha Dog
by DaniBD
Summary: An Alternate ending for Mirror, Mirror because I really like that episode.  Read it!


**Hey, guys! I'm here with an alt. ending to Mirror, Mirror. I couldn't help myself! Call me Miss Alternate Endings girl…..Maybe not. How 'bout Miss Dani for short.**

**Disclaimer: DUH!! I don't own House MD. Wow, the things I could control if I did…. The first part of this is exactly like the episode except for a few tiny things but it will change and you will know when it isn't the same because of course you guys probably watched the episode. ENJOY!**

"Hi, I'm the Dean of Medicine." Dr. Lisa Cuddy stated, thinking this was ridiculous.

"Hi, I'm the guy who saved your life." Dr. Gregory House waited impatiently. They were both standing at the end of the mirror syndrome patient's bed. A group stood outside of the room looking in. Obviously they also wanted to see who the alpha dog was. These people were House's 6 team members, Dr. Eric Foreman, and Dr. James Wilson.

Wilson stood with his hands in his coat. "So, what if it's House?" he said, directing his question to Foreman.

"Then I take the job in Mt. Zion." (I don't even know if that's right. I heard a 'z' sounding word. Forgive me!) Foreman said. Wilson looked at him with disbelief. "There is no job in Mt. Zion."

"But House said-"

"Well, if House said it then it must be true." Sarcasm dripped from everyone of those words.

"I can fire him. I can fire him now. I can fire him tomorrow. I don't even need a reason-" Cuddy shot rapid fire but her aim was disturbed as House cut her off.

"She doesn't fire me. She **never** will fire me. She needs me-" House tried to fire back in the same way but Cuddy's aim became steady and she fired again.

"He's just a good doctor, that's all, and I respect his expertise and I-" Looks like that reason got bombed when House have had enough of this constant verbal interchange between him and Cuddy.

"She has the hots for me. Always-" Unexpectedly, an unknown force came into play.

"Shut up!" The patient said, disgruntled. Cuddy and House instantly stopped talking and looked like they were little kids who just have been scolded at. He was mimicking one of them, but who exactly.

"Well, that could've been any of us." Cuddy stated, seeming nervous. The sound in the patient's voice gave a House like tone and she'd noticed it, so she tried. The patient turned his head towards Cuddy. "You have great Ya-" He started but Cuddy brought a new weapon to the battle field. Cuddy grabbed the edge of the bed, startling the patient and everyone else around and kept him from saying anything else.

"No! I will not be proven that House is above me. I got him out of every kind of trouble that he had gotten into and he continues to disobey me. I let his drug addiction slide and he's still a jackass to me. I lied in court to keep him out of jail. I own his ass. I own him till the day I die!" Cuddy turned to House and got in his face.

"You cut him off! You're chea-" House couldn't say anything else since Cuddy cut him off….again and poked his chest rather harshly if I do say so myself.

"Not. Another. Word. You over condescending little bastard. Every single day you come into my office with some absurd request and always expect me to accept it. When I refuse, you do what you wanted in the first place in a different way and cause law suits! I am what is keeping you here and on your feet, House. Just accept the fact that you need me just as much as I need you." Cuddy backed away and breathed before she fainted from rage.

The group in the window looked surprised and the 6 new doctors were more afraid of Cuddy then ever.

"Just stop fighting me because I've already won this battle." The patient said towards House. House glanced at his patient and Cuddy smiled. Then the patient added, "This sexual tension is killing me and it's hot in this room. I have to get out of here."

Cuddy froze and looked at the person in the bed. "Sexual tension?" She echoed.

"Yeah." He answered. "Can't you feel it? I know everyone we argue in front of can feel it too. It's just so hard not to jump him. He's such a sexy beast. I'm just worried about what everyone will think if the Dean of Medicine sleeps with a hot bastard like him."

All eyes were wide and on Cuddy. House stayed silent because curiosity shut him up.

Cuddy gave a nervous chuckle. "I do not feel that way about House."

"How can you not feel that way? I don't know what you're feeling but I'm feeling it. Suppressing the need to be with him is making me lonelier by the second."

Cuddy quickly turned around and headed towards the door. "That's it. I'm out of here. I've proven that I am the alpha dog and will rub it in your faces later. I have stuff to do." She walked out and turned to the audience. "Forget everything that included the false sexual desire for House." On that note, she disappeared in seconds.

House got up and made it out of the suddenly stuffy room and was stopped by Wilson….and his posse behind him. "What are you doing? Cuddy, or, excuse me, the patient confessed Cuddy's feelings and you're all calm about it?" He asked.

"Apparently, she only likes me for my sexy looks. What good is sex if there's no love or affection?" House mocked.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Man, you are good." Number 6 said, smirking.

"Just wait till you see her in the morning. Then I would be a God." House asserted as he left the group to follow a very embarrassed Dean of Medicine. The group just stared until he left their sight.

"Now what?" Number 13 asked.

"Uh, let's go have a drink. At the bar at the corner. I don't know about you but I need something strong right about now." Foreman said walking away. "Wait up!" Amber said as she ran to catch up. The other five followed and Wilson shrugged and walked, following the group. Wilson predicted it was going to be a long night of story telling and drunken laughs.

**Ok! That's it. And it was AWESOME! Dude, season 4 rocks. Well, tell me if you enjoyed or hated it. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you!**


End file.
